The proposed partnership between Charles Drew University (CDU) and UCLA Jonsson Cancer Center seeks to Eliminate Cancer Health Disparities in iVIinority and Underserved Populations. This objective will continue to strengthen the CDU cancer research and training infrastructure by enhancing the participation of minority students, fellows and faculty engaged in Cancer Research, Training, and Cancer Outreach. The partnership will continue to recruit new faculty with career focus in cancer research, education or outreach. Likewise, UCLA and the investigators in the JCCC will have the important opportunity to address, issues related to the unequal burden of cancer in minority populations. The partnership developed during our U56 funding has made a significant impact on our ability to develop strong pilots and partnership programs. A key new and important addition to our U54 program is the development of strong Cancer Outreach Program and Projects. Thereby, we will train more minority investigators addressing issues in cancer research, education, training and outcome iri our communities. In view of the rapidly changing demographics of Los Angeles and the state of California, the CDU-UCLA Partnership is ideally situated and will have an opportunity to have a positive impact on reducing cancer incidence and improving survival in minority and underserved populations. The overarching goals of the CDU-UCLA Cancer Partnership Program are to significantly increase the number of minority scientists in cancer research and to enhance the cancer outreach programs at CDU to address significant disparities in cancer among minority populations. Supported and implemented by an Administrative Core, Planning and Evaluation Core, and Developmental Core, the basic program components are 1) research projects; 2) the mentoring of students and junior investigators; 3) the training seminar series; 4) enhance CDU's integrated clinical and tissue biorepository data base on minority subjects; 5) enhance community participation; 6) improve our clinical trials resource; and 7) increase faculty recruitment. We plan to submit 2 full projects and 2 pilot projects.